Lovers and Friends
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: Can a man and woman ever be just friends? Characters-Pairings: Lita-Edge, Trish-Christian, Matt Hardy, Torrie Wilson, others to be determined.


**Title:Lovers and Friends**

**Rating:R for language, some sexual content, and violence**

**Characters/Pairings: Edge/Lita, Christian/Trish, Matt Hardy, Torrie Wilson, and many more that are currently undecided.**

**Summary: Can a man and a woman ever be just friends?**

Disclaimer: Obviously, all characters of WWE are property of WWE and themselves. The title of the song is credited to the song 'Lovers and Friends' by Usher, Ludacris, and Lil' John.

Notes: The plot is based on the move 'When Harry Met Sally'. I can't get it out of my system till I translate it into a fic, LOL. 

**Feedback is much appreciated!**

**Part One  
**March 25, 2002

Amy Dumas shook her car keys around in her hand, humming the tune of a song as she headed down the hallway of her hotel. There was a cheery bounce in her step, as she was in a terrific mood. Even though major changes would be taking place with Vince McMahon's decision to split the company in half going into effect that evening, Amy was confident that she'd be happy with her placement. She was just having one of those days.

The redheaded diva paused when she reached an elevator. She pressed the down button and stood back, tapping her foot while she waited for the car to arrive. When the bell sounded and the doors slid open, Amy stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby.

"Hold up!" a voice called, and just before the doors closed, a hand thrust between them, making them pop back open.

Amy glanced up to see who would be joining her.

"Oh, hey!" she said, giving her coworker a nod as he joined her in the elevator.

Adam Copeland flashed her a bright smile, and then wasted no time speaking.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Amy. I traveled here with Jay, but I'm running late so he left for the arena without me. Think you could give me a lift?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't mind an extra passenger.

The two WWE employees were aquaintances, casual friends at best. Amy liked Adam... back when they were planning one of the TLC matches, he had been the first of the men to ask for her input. But they rarely talked outside of planning the match, or any other in-ring encounters they would have. Still, he was a very nice guy, and Amy knew that if the roles were reversed, Adam would undoubtedly do the same for her.

"Sure, no problem," she said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind having some company for the ride, anyway."

"Great!" he said, flashing another brilliant grin. Then, he glanced down, noticing that she didn't have a gym bag with her. "Not wrestling tonight?"

Amy sent him a confused look.

"I don't know yet... why?"

"You don't have anything with you," he said, pointing to the floor. "No gear, I mean. Just making conversation."

Amy laughed, "Well, for your information, I keep my bags in the car. No sense in bringing it into the hotel. I don't sleep with my kneepads on," she winked. "Besides, I don't see you carrying anything either."

"Well, for your information, it's in Jay's car... the one that's already at the arena," he replied matter-of-factly.

Amy shook her head, making a sour face at Adam before giggling playfully.

Sometimes Adam wondered why the two of them weren't friends yet. They shared so many similar interests, be it music, or movies, or of course, wrestling. On top of that, she just seemed like a fun person to be around. Plus, it wasn't hard to see that she was an extremely beautiful woman. But, for some reason, all they shared was their work, and the occasional smile or wave in the halls.

Amy cast her glance in Adam's direction, and she was a bit surprised to discover that he was staring at her. Well, maybe it wasn't staring as much as it was watching. He seemed to be focused on her, like he was studying her closely. Once he realized that she too was looking at him, his eyes darted away, shooting downward and fixing on the floor.

Before either of them could speak, the elevator hit ground level and the doors sprung open. Adam stepped back, gesturing to the exit.

"Ladies first," he insisted.

Amy nodded a thank you to the tall blonde man, and she stepped off the elevator. Adam followed her soon after, and the two headed out to the car.

-

"So, are you nervous about tonight?" Adam asked, adjusting the knobs on the radio so that the volume of the music went down just a bit.

"About the draft? Nope, not really," she said with a bit of a shrug. "As long as I have decent competitors on whichever show I'm placed, I'll be just fine."

"I kinda thought you'd be worried that they'd take your Boyz away from you. I can't imagine the three of you being separated," he said with a laugh.

Amy's smile faded. She hadn't really considered the possibility that she could be separated from Matt and Jeff, especially Matt.

"That would suck," she admitted, "but it's not like we wouldn't be friends anymore. Jeff's practically out of the company anyway and we're still close. And Matt... well, Matt and I can easily keep our friendship even if we can't see each other every day. It would probably make us even closer."

"If you two get any closer they'll need a crowbar to separate you. How come you two aren't a couple yet?" Adam asked her.

Amy shifted away from him for a moment, a little surprised. Not so much by his question, but by the fact that his tone and facial expression were completely serious. Gripping the steering wheel more tightly, she focused her gaze on the road ahead of her. She wrinkled her nose at the prospect.

"Matt and I aren't going to become a couple... we're just friends," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Sure you're not," Adam said, not convinced in the least. "There's no way the two of you can just be friends forever. It's not possible."

"How is not possible?" she challenged him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We don't have any other type of feeling."

"Yes you do," Adam replied, rather bluntly. "Even if nothing happens between you two, one of you wants and will always want it to, and that in itself ruins the friendship."

"That's not true," Amy replied, her voice raising slightly.

"Yes it is," Adam responded smoothly, as if he was reading his dialogue from a text book. "Don't you know the old saying? Men and women cannot be friends. Sex, whether it actually happens or it's just a thought, always interferes."

"I couldn't disagree with you more," she replied, shaking her head vehemently. "Especially in my situation with Matt."

From a small distance, she could see the arena. She silently thanked the heavens that they were almost there, because the car ride was growing more frustrating by the second. She hadn't expected Adam to be so difficult to talk to.

"Well, what about us?" she challenged, after a moment of deep thought. "I'd say you and I were friends, and we're not thinking about having sex with each other."

"Says who?" came Adam's response, which he accented with a smirk. "We couldn't be friends either, because I'd definitely end up wanting to sleep with you. You're a very attractive woman."

"Somehow I didn't perceive that to be a compliment," Amy said, practically under a growl. She was very put off by the way Adam was talking to her. It wasn't at all how she expected him to be. "And I guess you're right... we never will be friends, because there's no way I'd sleep with you, nor would I want you to entertain the idea."

"I see," Adam said with a smile, watching as she pulled into the arena parking lot. He waited for her to stop the car, and then he looked at her. "Well, in that case, thanks for the ride."

With that, he opened his door and stepped out of the car, heading into the building. Amy watched on in shock. She couldn't believe the conversation she had just held with a man she once thought to be normal. With a sardonic laugh, she too exited the car, silently hoping that the two of them be placed on separate shows.


End file.
